Kaze ni Nare
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: [YAOI]MdM está de volta!O que acontecerá com Milo..Ele conseguirá se encontrar com Kamus pela última vez?Terá um Happy End?..Oq minha atormentada menta planeja?Nada..O autor do filme planej o tudo!Matem ele!HuaHuaHuaHuaHua
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Japan**

Composição: Yoshiki

doko ni yukebaii anata to hanarete  
ima wa sugisatta toki ni toi kakete  
nagasugita yuru ni tobi dachi wo yume mita  
ikoku no sora mitsumete kodoko wo dakishimete

nagareru namida wo toki no kaze ni kasanete  
owaranai anata no toiki wo kanjite  
dry your tears with love  
dry your tears with love

loneliness, your silent whisper  
fills a river of tears through the night  
memory, you never let me cry  
and you, you never said goodbye

sometimes our tears blinded the love  
we lost our dreams along the way  
but i never thought you'd trade your soul to the fates  
never thought you'd leave me alone

time through the rain has set me free  
sands of time will keep your memory  
love everlasting fades away  
alive within your beatless heart

dry your tears with love  
dry your tears with love

nagareru namida wo toki no kaze ni kasanete  
owaranai kanashimi wo aoi-bara ni kaete  
dry your tears with love  
dry your tears with love

nagareru namida wo toki no kaze ni kasanete  
owaranai anata no toiki wo kanjite  
dry your tears with love  
dry your tears with love

dry your tears with love  
dry your tears with love

if you could have told me everything  
you would have found what love is  
if you could have told me what was on your mind  
i would have shown you the way  
someday i'm gonna be older than you  
i've never thought beyond that time  
i've never imagined the pictures of that life  
for now i will try to live for you and for me  
i will try to live with love, with dreams  
and forever with tears

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Tears (tradução)**

**X Japan**

Composição: Indisponível

Para onde devo ir após me separar de você  
Agora pergunto sobre o que se passou  
Em uma longa noite sonhei que partia para uma viajem  
Olhei para o céu, do estrangeiro, e abracei a minha solidão

As lágrimas que o vento leva se acumulam  
Não paro de sentir sua respiração  
Seque suas lágrimas com amor  
Seque suas lágrimas com amor

Sua solidão silenciosa sussurra  
Enchendo um rio de lágrimas  
Durante a noite  
Lembrei, que você nunca me deixou chorar  
E você, você nunca disse adeus

Algumas vezes nossas lágrimas cegaram o amor  
Nós perdemos nossos sonhos pelo caminho  
Mas nunca imaginei que você tivesse entregado sua alma ao destino  
Nunca imaginei que você teria me deixado só

Durante a chuva tenho minha liberdade  
O tempo manterá sua memória  
Amor eterno diminuiu  
Sobrevivente em um coração sem batimentos  
Seque suas lágrimas com amor  
Seque suas lágrimas com amor

As lágrimas que o vento leva se acumulam  
Trocando a tristeza sem fim pela rosa azul  
Seque suas lágrimas com amor  
Seque suas lágrimas com amor

As lágrimas que o vento leva se acumulam  
Não paro de sentir sua respiração

Seque suas lágrimas com amor  
Seque suas lágrimas com amor  
Seque suas lágrimas com amor  
Seque suas lágrimas com amor

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Tradução do título: _Kaze ni Nare- Se torne Vento_**

Comecei com uma música, não é uma song-fict..Mas essa é a música tema..Do filme, e dessa fict..

Lembram que eu tinha comentado sobre um filme coreano chamado "Boku no kanojyo shyokai shimasu", na fict Anjos da Noite? Bem, esta fict é baseada nesse filme, mas é yaoi..O filme é lindo, fora algumas cenas sem sentido e nada à ver com a história, mas não podemos culpar os coreanos por fazerem filmes piores que japoneses.."¬¬..Mas o contesto dele é muito bom..Amei as cenas boas..hehe..

Quem tiver a oportunidade de baixar esse filme, assista..Não sei se saiu em inglês..

Falando de filme coreano..Teve um que se chamava Fuyu no Sonata em japonês, e acho que ficou Winter's Sonata em inglês, muito tosco..Não vi..Nem quero..Tem um cara muito viadinho chamado pelos japoneses de Yon-sama(como se AQUILO fosse grande bosta..Bom é uma bosta, mas acho que entenderam o que eu quis dizer.."¬¬), as véias do Japão pagam mó pau para aquele mocorongo..

Gosto não se discute, mas..Meu ouvido não é pinico nem meus olhos fossas para entrarem tanta merda!

Chega de falar nesse viado se não não como nunca mais, cara mais BLÉKAT...

Espero que gostem dessa fict..

Normalmente uso Milo e Kamus originais e com cabelos azuis..Mas como é um Yaoi..Vou usar a imagem Yaoi deles..Milo loiro e Kamus ruivo..

bjnhos..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

xXxXxXxXxXxX

No alto de um prédio em Tokyo..

É aqui que começa essa história..

Um rapaz de longos cabelos loiros e cacheados..Os cabelos balançam com o vento..Um ar triste em seus olhos azuis..Ele caminha até a beirada..E se joga..Uma lágrima escorre em seu rosto enquanto cai..

xXxXxXxXxXx

STOP!!!!!!!!!

xXxXxXxXxXx

Vamos ao verdadeiro começo..

Um dia ensolarado na badalada cidade de Tokyo, exatamente no bairro de Shinjuku..Um belo rapaz de cerca de 23 anos, cabelos loiros, cacheados, um pouco abaixo do ombro..Olhos azuis e vivos..Alto, magro, mas com porte..Saia feliz da lavanderia..Olha para o sol..

-Polícia!Pega ladrão!!!!Ele roubou minha bolsa!!!!!!-Grita uma senhora..

Dois rapazes passam correndo, um deles era moreno, cabelos curtos e arrepiados, corria desesperado..O outro corria atrás dele, era um ruivo de cabelos longos..

O loiro joga seu chinelo, afim de atingir o fugitivo, mas acaba acertando um pedestre..

-Ops..Desculpa..-Pega seu chinelo sobre o olhar feio do senhor de terno e corre atrás dos dois rapazes que correm em meio à multidão assustada..

-Pára!É a polícia!-Grita o loiro para o ruivo.

-Mas não sou eu o ladrão!É ele!-Diz o ruivo apontando para o outro que está na frente.

Entram em uma ruinha não movimentada..O loiro pula em cima do ruivo.

-Parado! Seu ladrão! Pensou que ia escapar?-Dizia o loiro.

-Mas não sou eu! É ele o ladrão!!!!Eu estava passando e ouvi a senhora gritar por ajuda e corri atrás dele!Ele vai fugir! Me solta!-Dizia o ruivo.

-Não quero saber de desculpas!!!!Quietinho!!!!-Dizia o loiro, enquanto amarrava as mãos do ruivo com uma toalha.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Na delegacia..

Uma calmaria, até que o loiro chega empurrando o ruivo..

Joga ele no balcão com cara de quem salvou o mundo..

-Mas o que é isso Milo?-Pergunta o sargento.

-Um ladrão!-Diz o loiro sorridente.

-Não sou um ladrão!-Diz o ruivo.

-Cala boca! Quem é a polícia aqui?-Pergunta O loiro.

-Mas hoje é seu dia de folga..-Diz um dos policiais..

-Mas nunca é folga para salvar a humanidade desses desertores!-Diz olhando para o ruivo..

Nesse momento, a mulher que tinha sido roubada, entra chorando com outro policial..

-Ei senhora!Diz pra eles que eu não sou o ladrão!Eu apenas estava ajudando!-Implorava o ruivo.

-É sim, não é ele!-Dizia a senhora com um lenço assoando o nariz.

-Viu!-Disse o ruivo para o loiro, que apenas fungou..

-Solte ele!Como se chama?-Pede o sargento.

-Kamus..-Disse o ruivo, sendo solto por um dos policiais..

A senhora chorava de agonia, dizia que na bolsa estava todas as coisas dela..E descrevia para um dos policiais fazer um retrato-falado dele..Mas o policial era muito ruim e desenhou pior que uma criança do primário..

-Eu posso desenhá-lo..Eu me lembro..-Diz Kamus, pegando o lápis e a prancheta do policial..

Em alguns minutos..

-É ele! Igualzinho!-Exclamava a senhora.

-Nossa, ele é bom..-Dizia os outros policiais..Milo estava olhando uma foto de um suspeito pendurado na parede..

-Ei! Vem aqui ow ruivo..-Diz Milo.

-É Kamus..-Disse o ruivo se aproximando..

Milo o coloca ao lado da foto e diz..

-Sorria..

-Não é parecido?É só colocar um bigode..-Dizia apontando para Kamus e para o suspeito da foto..

-Solta ele Milo..E você Kamus..Pode me desenhar?-Pediu o sargento..

Kamus acena com a cabeça, e começa a desenhar sargento..

Milo, que estava ainda olhando a foto do suspeito..Ouve a algazarra e vai se aproximando aos poucos..

-Perfeito! Agora eu!-Pedia uma policial..

Kamus foi desenhando ela e depois os outros.

-Agora eu!-Milo se senta na frente dele, sorrindo..

-Não!-Diz Kamus, virando a cara..

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kamus sai da delegacia e ia caminhando pela estradinha onde Milo o havia derrubado..Vê uma coisa em baixo de um balde..Uma bolsa..A bolsa daquela senhora!

-Eu sabia! Era cúmplice dele!-Milo grita atrás dele!

-Não! achei sem querer!-Kamus tentava dizer, mas era arrastado pelo loiro até a delegacia..

Ao chegarem lá, o suspeito, um rapaz moreno, cabelos pretos e arrepiados, olhos felinos, era algemado e fotografado, com o desenho de Kamus do lado..

-Achamos o culpado!-Dizia um policial sorrindo, mostrando o desenho idêntico.

Milo, solta Kamus e sai sem dizer nada..Kamus fica irritado e vai atrás do loiro.

-Ei!Não sabe dizer desculpa!-Dizia o ruivo.

-Não conheço essa palavra..Quando se chamar desculpa, eu falo essa palavra!-Diz o loiro, saindo andando..

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Em um prédio de 5 andares, no último andar, um quarto rodeado de janelas e cortinas brancas, quarto, sala, cozinha e banheiro..Uma estante com alguns livros, um sofá branco, a tv, em outra estante, um piano branco, um porta-retratos em cima, na foto, dois garotos loiros..irmãos, gêmeos..poucos móveis, mas um quarto ajeitado..

-Lindo!huhuhuhu..-Dizia um loiro, apontando para sua própria imagem refletida num espelho de corpo todo, arrumava sua farda de policial..Azul, com botões pretos, alguns pins grudados no bolso..

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Era noite ..

-Então perdeu seus documentos?-Dizia a policial, olhando no rosto daquele ruivo.

-Sim, acho que derrubei ele..-Respondeu..

-Espere um pouco que o policial de plantão já vai chegar..-Respondeu a policial..

Um barulho lá fora..Um carro policial entra com tudo no jardim do distrito policial, atropelando as flores e batendo em um pequeno cercado branco..

Kamus teve um calafrio ao imaginar quem era..

-Anda logo!Seu baderneiro..Falei pra não se mexer!-Gritava o policial loiro, batento a cara do algemado na parede, depois empurrando para dentro do balcão..Antes de entrar, olha para o ruivo que suava..

-Ah! É você!-E some gritando com o algemado.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kamus e Milo andava na rua..

-Porque você tem que me acompanhar?-Dizia o ruivo indignado..

-É meu serviço..Olha!_Yaki-tori _(espetinho japonês de frango)!-Dizia o loiro, pegando um espeto e comendo..

-Come! É dos bons!-Dizia de boca cheia..

Kamus pega um. Milo começa a andar comendo outro espeto.

-Esquecia a carteira.Paga por favor..-Pede o loiro.

Kamus não diz nada, apenas saca a carteira e paga o vendedor..

Milo acabava de jogar o espeto no lixo, quando vê uns estudantes, na faixa dos 17 anos, um deles fumava.

-Olha o policialzinho..-Dizia enquanto jogava fumaça em Milo.

-Pare..-Dizia Milo, mas os estudantes o ignoram..Milo pega uma lata de refrigerante que estava no chão e joga neles, acertando no que fumava..

-Seu ...-O rapaz se levanta, partindo pra cima com o punho fechado, mas Milo desvia com um movimento rápido e derruba o garoto.

-Não sabia que cigarro é proibido para menores?-Dizia Milo, segurando o rapaz pelo braço..

-Ai ai ai! Me solta! Sabe quem é meu pai?É o maior yakuza de Shinjuku! Ele vai pegar você!-Dizia o garoto, mas leva um soco no nariz.

-Tô morrendo de medo! Eu sou policial! E estou dizendo que é proibido criança fumar!-Diz jogando o garoto nos amigos, que correm..

-Deixa eles!-Dizia Kamus, que havia visto o ocorrido..

Milo não responde, apenas faz sinal para ele ficar em silêncio e o puxa para um canto..

-O que foi dessa vez?-Diz Kamus.

-Quieto!Tá vendo aqueles dois na sombra?São traficantes..Estão combinando o local da entrega..É minha chance de subir de cargo e virar agente!Vamos pegá-los!-Diz o loiro.

-Como assim Nós!Eu não vou!-Mas antes que Kamus pudesse reagir, é algemado por Milo.

As duas pessoas se separam..

Milo o puxa..Andam pela sombra, e se escondem quando o perseguido olhava para trás..

_**be Continued..**_

Minha nova fict!!!!!Yaoi Milo x Kamus!!!!!

Espero que estejem gostando!!!!

To pegando partes do filme e mudando um pouco..Eu havia pensado em vários casais, mas inicialmente eram Mi x Ka, mas tinha o fato dos gêmeos..Aí pensei no Saga, mas não achava par para ele, e Saga não tem cara de fazer o que Milo vai fazer..Aí, como sempre improviso e crio..Inventei agora que Milo tem ou tinha, um irmão gêmeo!!!!

bjnhos..


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chegam até um prédio abandonado. O suspeito olha para trás antes de pular o muro.Milo espera uns minutos.

-Abaixa aí!-O loiro empurra Kamus, que sem outra alternativa se abaixa.Milo sobe em suas costas e fica em cima do muro, ajuda Kamus a subir, e descem..

Correm até a frente do prédio..Ouvem vozes..

-A grana tá aí?-Pergunta um deles..

-Está sim..E a droga?-Diz o suspeito..

-Eu sabia!!!!!-Milo diz para ele mesmo..

-No três!Um., dois , três!-Antes que Kamus pudesse dizer algo, era puxado para dentro do prédio.

Haviam vários homens com ternos..

-Parados!-Grita Milo, tirando a arma.

-Você disse que não havia polícia no meio..-Um dos caras, parecia um chinês, saca a arma para outro, um alemão talvez..

Os outros sacam as armas também., e uns matam os outros..

-O líder está fugindo!-Milo começa a puxar Kamus, passando no meio do tiroteio..O cara que fora perseguido, se encolhia desesperado.

Milo e Kamus, correm por um corredor, com o chefe dos traficantes, o chinês correndo na frente..Quando este abre a porta de saída..Dá de cara com um cerco policial..

-Está preso, Dohko!-Um policial põe as algemas..

Os agentes entram no prédio e prendem todos..

O cara que Milo e Kamus haviam perseguido, sai com cara de poucos amigos, caminhando em direção a Milo.

-Esse idiota estragou tudo!Estava quase tudo pronto!Esse...-Gritava irritado, sendo barrados pelos outros agentes..

-Calma, agente, o caso está encerrado, e com sucesso!-Dizia um deles..

Milo se afasta calmamente arrastando Kamus..

-Agora me solta..-Pede Kamus..

-Tá bom..Peraí..Opa..-Diz Milo.

-O que quis dizer com "Opa"?-Kamus faz uma cara..

-Perdi a chave!Não se preocupe, tem no distrito..-Sorri Milo.

xXxXxXxXxXx

-Sinto muito, todos saíram e ficamos sem chave..-Dizia o chefe do distrito.

Nessa hora um grupo de yakuzas com cara de poucos amigos entra..

-Quem é o policial idiota que ousou tocar no meu filhinho!-Gritava o chefe..

-Ninguém mandou ele ficar fumando!É menor de idade!-Grita Milo.

-Você bateu no filho dele?-Pergunta assustado o chefe de polícia.

-Ah! Foi você?-O chefe dos yakuzas pega Milo pela gola.

-Calma, podemos resolver isso civilizadamente?-Pedia o chefe de polícia..

O yakuza solta Milo, que encarava o yakuza..

-Como deveria resolver isso?Quebrando os ossos desse policial inútil e o seu?-Disse o chefe yakuza, apontando o dedo grossamente para o chefe de polícia, que tremia que nem vara verde..

-Olha aqui!-Milo ia falar algo, mas é calado por um tapa do yakuza.

-Ei!- Kamus ia falar algo, mas também leva um tapa.

-E quem é você?-Pergunta com desprezo o chefe yakuza..Sendo acompanhado de risos dos outros yakuzas..

-Quem sou eu?Quem sou eu?Tá vendo essas algemas?Eu sou um perigoso assassino!Matei um prédio inteiro e não seria problema algum matar mais um como você?-Diz Kamus, pegando a arma da bainha de Milo.

-Você?Fracote desse jeito?-Ia rir o chefe yakuza, mas Kamus encosta a arma em sua têmpora..

-Eu mesmo!Agora peça desculpas aos dois!-Dizia Kamus..

O chefe yakuza, ficou com medo..

-D-desculpe..-Gaguejava..

-Não ouvi!Se ajoelhem e peçam perdão!-Gritava Kamus, sobre os olhares assustados de Milo e do chefe de polícia.

Os yakuzas obedecem, se ajoelham.

-Perdão!-Pedem em coro.

-Digam PERDÂO!SENHORES DA ORDEM E DA LEI! NUNCA MAIS FAREMOS MAL À NINGUÉM! e latam!-Diz Kamus.

-"¬¬-Milo e chefe da polícia.

-PERDÃO!SENHORES DA ORDEM E DA LEI! NUNCA MAIS FAREMOS MAL À NINGUÉM!-Dizem em coro.

-Não latiram!-Diz Kamus.

-au..-Latem.

-Mais alto!-Grita Kamus.

-AU!-Latem.

-Agora saiam daqui e nunca mais voltem seus bichas!E quanto à você, seu chefe topetudo! Dê umas palmadas em seu filho!-Diz Kamus.

Os yakuzas saem correndo..

Milo pega a arma das mão de Kamus, que tremia, e logo depois, cai de joelhos..

-Nunca mais faça isso!!!!-Fala Milo.

-Nunca mais deixe uma arma na minha frente!-Diz Kamus.

Ambos se olham e riem..Ali nasce uma amizade..Talvez algo mais..E ambos sentiram..

xXxXxXxXxXx

Milo e Kamus ainda estão presos..

Vão até o banheiro lavarem o rosto..Já que tomar banho está fora de cogitação..

Teriam que dormir no quartel, já que só teriam as chaves no dia seguinte..

-Com oque você trabalha Kamus?-Pergunta um curioso Milo.

-Sou professor..Dou aula em uma escola exclusivo para mulheres..-Suzpira Kamus..

-Então deve ter um monte de menininhas no seu pé..-Diz Milo.

-Acho que não..Elas não gostam de cabeludos..Dizem que pareço mulher..-Diz Kamus..

-Dizem o mesmo pra mim..-Diz Milo, ambos se olham e riem de novo..

Seus olhos se encontram..Sentem seus corações baterem mais forte, mas porque?Ambos são homens..

Seria por parecerem mulheres..Seus rostos se aproximam, mas logo caem na real e disfarçam..

-Vamos dormir?-Diz Milo vermelho..

-É, tá tarde..-Diz Kamus..

Ambos se ajeitam como podem no pequeno sofá e tentam dormir, mas é impossível com o que sentiam..Um podia ouvir o coração do outro batendo forte..A respiração profunda..

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Vai demora?-Pergunta Kamus com pacotes de compra atrás de Milo.

-Moro no último andar!-Diz Milo

-Bem que podia ter elevador aqui..-Resmunga Kamus..

-Chegamos!!!!-Diz Milo, à frente de uma porta branca, vira a chave e abre a porta..

O quarto era bem arrumado..Arejado..Claro..Estavam no meio de verão, dava pra ver alguns passarinhos parados nos fios de eletricidade..Um clima agradável..

-Obrigado por ajudar!-Sorri Milo pegando os pacotes.

Kamus observa o lugar..E vê um piano..

-Você toca?-Pergunta Kamus

-Às vezes..-Diz Milo da cozinha.

Os dedos de Kamus correm o piano branco..Os teclados estavam fechados..Ele encontra um porta retrato, com dois loiros..

-São gêmeos?-Pergunta Kamus.

-Não, é efeito de câmera..-Diz Milo vindo da cozinha com um copo de suco.

-Fala sério..São gêmeos sim!-Diz Kamus com convicção..

-Sim, são gêmeos..-Diz Milo com cara de rendido..

-Quem você acha que é o mais velho?-Pergunta Milo.

-O da esquerda..-Diz Kamus.

-Errou, o da direita, se chama Leon..-Diz Milo.

-Ele se parece com você de personalidade?-Pergunta Kamus interessado.

-Não, somos diferentes..-Suspira Milo.

-Então me apresenta ele!-Diz Kamus.

-¬¬- Milo.

-Brincadeira..Onde ele está?-Pergunta Kamus..

-Morreu..Já faz alguns anos..-Diz Milo.

-Oh! Sinto muito..-Diz Kamus arrependido de ter brincado.

-Mamãe queria que tivéssemos vidas diferentes e que soubéssemos nos virar um sem o outro..Por isso nos matricularam em escolas diferentes..Leon usava colete preto e eu branco..Às vezes trocávamos, por diversão ou para eu fazer as provas dele..No dia de minha formatura, tive prova de piano..E pedi para Leon ir tirar as fotos em meu lugar..Mas nunca cheguei a ver essas fotos..O carro em que ele estava foi atingido por um caminhão e pegou fogo..-Conta Milo querendo chorar..

-Sinto muito..-Consola Kamus.

-Me culpo pela morte dele..Não devia ter pedido para ele ir..Ele tinha sonhos..Queria ser policial..Então resolvi adotar seus sonhos e me tornar policial como ele tanto queria..-Diz Milo.

-Quando toco piano, nunca toco as teclas pretas..Apenas as brancas..Me faz lembrar dele..-Diz Milo, abrindo a tampa dos teclados, percorrendo seus dedos finos e começando a tocar uma melodia triste, apenas com os teclados brancos..

Kamus nada diz..Apenas o observa..

-Mas chega de falar de mim, e você?Não tem fotos da formatura?-Pergunta Milo enxugando umas lágrimas..

-Uma semana antes da minha formatura..Quebrei os dois braços andando de skate..-Diz Kamus.

-Você andava de skate?-Milo assustado..

-Continuando..Quebrei os dois braços..E tive que tirar foto engessado!Me fizeram comer ervilha com o hashi(palito japonês)..-Diz kamus.

-Essa quero ver!!!!-Ri Milo.

-Eu tenho a foto!Vou procurar!!-Diz Kamus..Os dois riem..

xXxXxXxXxXx

-Milo preparava algo enquanto Kamus lia uma revista sentado no chão..

Kamus recorta uma página qualquer, mas podia se reparar que se tratava de um anúncio de agência de viagens..Havia uma paisagem..O mar, o sol se pondo, o céu azul..Kamus faz um aviãozinho e joga em Milo.Quando esse se vira, Kamus difarça..

-Kamus!-Exclama Milo.

-Ah?-Se faz de desentendido..

Milo joga o pano de prato nele..

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A mesa estava pronta, salada, uma jarra com água e sopa!

-Nunca cozinhei pra alguém antes..Espero que esteje bom..-Diz Milo sem jeito..

Kamus pega uma colherada da sopa..

-Está bom?-Pergunta Milo preocupado..

-Ótimo!-Kamus faz sinal que sim com o dedo.

-Ah!Esqueci o molho da salada..Peraí..-Corre Milo para a cozinha..

Kamus faz cara feia, toma toda a água do copo..Depois pega a jarra e coloca toda a água dentro da panela..Estava salgada!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A lua estava linda naquela noite..Kamus e Milo estavam na varanda..

Uma brisa leve bateu no rosto de ambos..Estavam calados..

-Quando nos tornamos assim tão amigos..Até parece ontem que pensei que era ladrão..-Ri Milo.

-Nem eu sei..Já se passaram 3 meses..-Diz Kamus..

-Sabe--Diz Milo.Kamus se vira rapidamente, ficando olhos nos olhos com o loiro..

A brisa sopra denovo..Sem perceberem..Os rostos vão se aproximando..Seu lábios se encostam levemente..Se afastam um pouco..Respiram forte, coração batendo acelerado..Se olham mais uma vez..E dessa vez se beijam com vontade..Sob o luar..

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

Ok..Ok..Sei que está meio confuso..Tô trocando de cena muito rápido, e já se passaram 3 meses..

Tô seguindo o roteiro do filme..É meio assim, corrido..Mas espero que entendam como estou escrevendo.."..

Nesse capítulo..Romance!!!!!O beijo!!!!E descobrimos que Milo é um péssimo cozinheiro..Bom o personagem dele é que cozinha mal..rsrs..Se bem que ele não parece um bom cozinheiro mesmo.."¬¬..

Como escrevo tudo de cabeça..Às vezes estou inspirada e às vezes não..Sorry me..rsrs..

E yaoi é difícil pra mim..Pensei em fazê-lo como um shonenai..mas pensei, pensei..Acho que vai yaoi mesmo..

Se fosse um shonenai, acho que não teria o beijo, fiz yaoi pra arriscar..E porque minha imooto ama yaoi!!!!!!Agradecimentos à ela! Dark.ookami!!!!!!!!Por ter me levado para o caminho negro..Como ele diz!!!!!HuaHuaHuaHua..

Para a alegria de todos..No Seiya nessa fict!!!!!!! YeY!!!!!!!!!\0//////////

Peço desculpas, agora reparei que há erros na música e falta um pedaço da tradução..

Sorry, é que foi discaradamente copiado!!!!!Pregui mata!!!!!E meu inglês mata mais anda! HuaHuaHuaHua..desculpas mesmo..T-T

bjnhos pra todos!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Já fazem duas semanas que Milo e Kamus estão namorando..

Para comemorarem..Eles vão a um famoso e chic restaurante de estilo italiano..É hora do almoço..

Kamus já esta lá..Sentado, rabiscando algo nas páginas de um livro..Milo como sempre, por causa do trabalho de policial de ronda e também por ser atrasado mesmo..Chega meia hora depois..Ele se aproxima da mesa, ainda vestindo seu uniforme, podendo reparar que se atrasara por causa do trabalho..Ele traz um embrulho pequeno atrás das mãos..

-Desculpe o atraso..-Milo diz, sem perceber que Kamus escondia algo..

-Não tem problemas...É o serviço..-Diz Kamus sorrindo..

-Tenho uma coisa pra você!-Dizem juntos.

-Você primeiro..-Diz Milo..

-É um livro de um escritor famoso e..-Kamus tira o livro de trás das costas e se assusta quando Milo tira do embrulho um livro igual..

-Pensei que seria um bom presente!-Diz Milo sorrindo.

Ambos riem e trocam seus presentes..Milo percebe que há algo desenhado nas bordas do livro..Ao folheá-las, parece que o desenho cria vida, mostrando um Milo versão desenho, correndo atrás de Kamus, ambos trombam e caem..E começa o romance deles..Milo olha com os olhos brilhando..No final, eles dançam na chuva..

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Quando Kamus e Milo saem do restaurante, uma chuva caia..Eles riem e começam a brincar na água, como crianças..Correm um atrás do outro, Kamus cai e Milo chuta água na cara dele..Um carro ia passar..Ambos se encolhem em um beco..Mas o carro joga água neles..Milo sai e com as mãos finge que é uma arma, atirando de mentira no carro..A chuva pára..Ambos molhados riem..

Vão para casa de Milo e ficam embaixo da coberta, na frente da lareira, rindo e tremendo de frio..

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Milo está em sua ronda..Havia marcado com Kamus de jantarem fora..Mas estava perseguindo três assaltantes que fugiam com uma refém..

Kamus liga..

-Alô?Milo?-Diz Kamus.

-Desculpa..Estou perseguindo assaltantes..Depois eu vô ai..-Diz Milo..

Antes de Milo desligar o celular, Kamus houve a localização dos assaltantes pelo rádio de polícia do carro..Não era longe dali..

Kamus sai do restaurante e vai até onde indicava..

Milo freia o carro na frente deles..Um deles é atingido de leve e rola pelo capô..Os outros dois correm com a moça..Milo pede para seu parceiro ficar com o ferido, que ele ia seguir os outros..

Kamus passava correndo por uma ruinha, quando ouve vozes..Olha por um estreito beco e vê dois caras discutindo, e uma moça chorando..

-Mata você!-Dizia um deles..

-Não ! Mata você!Não consigo fazer isso..-Dizia o outro jogando a faca para o companheiro..

-Seu galinha morta!Eu faço então!-Disse pegando a faca e apontando no pescoço da garota.

Kamus sem perceber..Foi entrando no beco estreito..

-Não vai doer..-Disse o rapaz com a faca..Quando ele ia desferir o golpe..

-Páre!!!!!-Grita Kamus do beco.

-Quem está aí?-Grita um deles..

-Ali! no beco..-Aponta o outro para Kamus..

Kamus tenta sair, mas estava preso pelos ombros..O rapaz com a faca se aproxima..

-Já vou te pegar..-Diz, entrando no beco..

Mas fica preso também..perto de Kamus, ele tenta dar uma facada, mas não alcança..

-Vem mais perto vem..-Fala o assaltante, tentando dar facadas, que passava perto do rosto de Kamus..

Nessa hora..O outro assaltante que estava com a garota é atacado por um loiro, que lhe dá uma pancada..Os outros policiais chegam..

-Aqui!!!!-Grita Kamus..

-Onde?-Milo pergunta..

-Fica quieto!-Sussurra o assaltante.

-Milo! Aqui no beco!-Grita Kamus..

Milo vê o assaltante e o pega pelos cabelo, arrancando-o do beco..Depois vê que Kamuis também está lá.

-Kamus?O que está fazendo ai?Daqui a pouco venho te tirar..-Diz, puxando o assaltante pelos cabelos..

Kamus respira fundo..

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-O professor Kamus está?-Pergunta um rapaz de longos cachos loiros na secretaria da escola..

-Me desculpe..Ele saiu agora à pouco..-Diz a moça..

-Tudo bem..-Diz o loiro, andando para fora da escola, cantarolando..

De repente um carro se aproxima..Um jipe..Pára ao seu lado e um ruivo fala com ele.

-E aí?Carona?-Diz o ruivo, tirando os óculos escuros..

-Kamus?!Comprou?-Pergunta o loiro assustado..

-Sim, peguei agora à pouco..Sobe Milo!-Diz, fazendo o outro subir..

-Legal..É confortável..-Diz o loiro, se acomodando no banco..

-Estive pensando..Nesse fim de semana viajarmos para o interior?Oque acha?-Pergunta Kamus..

-Ótimo!!!!!!!-Sorri Milo..

-Então está combinado!-Sorri Kamus, partindo com o carro..

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Um jipe amarelo corre pela estrada de terra, a paisagem é um morro, cheio de grama meio alta..e algumas árvores..O sol do fim do dia do começo de outono..O carro pára em frente a um morro..

-Ahhhhhh!!!!!Que vento booooom!!!!!-Grita Milo..

-Sim!!!!!Acho que eu era vento na outra vida..-Diz Kamus, de braços abertos..O vento batia em seu rosto, seus cabelos vermelhos voavam..

-Vento?-Pergunta Milo.

-Sim..Adoro o vento!!!!Abra os braços assim!!!-Pede Kamus.Milo obedece..

-Parece que estou voandoooo!!!!!-Diz Milo.

-Quando morrer..Quero voltar a virar vento..Quando eu não estiver por perto..Sinta o vento..E sentirá como se fosse eu!!!!-Diz Kamus.

Ambos ficam ali..de braços abertos e olhos fechados..

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Eles iam dormir na casa de uma senhora que morava na região..

-Vai ver se seu amigo está cuidando direito do arroz.-Diz a velha para Milo.

Milo se aproxima da cabaninha..Estava quente por causa da fogueirinha que fizeram para cozinharem o arroz..Kamus estava colocando mais lenha..

-Como está ai?-pergunta Milo, se agaixando ao lado de kamus.

-Quase pronto..-Diz Kamus..

-Sabe porque quando prometemos algo, usamos o dedo mindinho?-Pergunta Milo..

-Não..-Diz Kamus..

-Então vou lhe contar..

_"Há muito tempo atrás..Havia um lindo e loiro príncipe..Que além de lindo era inteligente..Mas os sábios acharam que ele devia se casar..Aí chamaram vários príncipes de vários reinos.._

_O lindo príncipe loiro..Escondeu um dedo atrás das costas ,e esse era o mindinho..E pediu para os 5 príncipes presentes descobrir, qual era o dedo escolhido.._

_O primeiro, um chinês..baixinho..mostra o dedão..O lindo príncipe passa para o próximo..alto, jovem e lindo..esse lhe mostra o indicador..O lindo príncipe passa para o próximo, o segundo rapaz desmaia..O terceiro..um velho, lhe mostra o dedo do meio, e leva um tapa do príncipe..O quarto, um rapaz forte e alto, lhe mostra o anelar..O lindo príncipe, havia quase desistido, até que o último lhe mostra o mindinho..Era um rapaz, ruivo, com os olhos azuis.._

_Os dois se casam e formavam o casal perfeito..Mas um dia veio a guerra..E o príncipe ruivo, teve que partir..O príncipe loiro o fez prometer que se veriam de novo, juntando os dedos mindinhos..Assim o ruivo parte.._

_Se passa 5 anos, e nada da volta de seu ruivo príncipe, todos diziam que estava morto..Mas o lindo príncipe acreditava em sua volta.._

_Mais 2 anos passaram..E os sábios mandaram ele se casar novamente..Como era lindo demais..O loiro e lindo príncipe tinha vários pretendentes.._

_Um dia apareceu um mendigo, querendo ver o príncipe lindo..E com além de lindo tinha bom coração, permitiu a entrada dele..O mendigo lhe mostra o dedo mindinho.._

_Era ele! O seu ruivo!!!!Felizes, se abraçam..Mas o príncipe loiro começa a se coçar..Seria sarna?_

_A noite..Enquanto dormiam..De repente o mendigo se levanta, beija a testa do lindo príncipe e sai..O príncipe loiro, se levanta assustado e vai para janela, ver seu amado partir.._

_No dia seguinte, veio a notícia, o príncipe ruivo, havia morrido realmente, haviam encontrado seu corpo, aquele era o 40° dia, e sua alma veio se despedir de seu amor.._

_Assim, o lindo príncipe, toma veneno, enrola seu dedo mindinho no dedo de seu amado ruivo, que por incrível que pareça não havia apodrecido..E morre, mindinho com mindinho.."_

-Fim!!!!-Diz Milo..

-Você morreria por mim como o príncipe loiro?-Pergunta Kamus depois de um tempo..

-Claro que não! Não diga bobagens..-Diz Milo mexendo um galho com brasa na ponta.

Kamus se aproxima para beijar Milo..Mas esse coloca o galho entre eles, e Kamus acaba beijando o galho em brasa..Ouve-se "SHIIIIIIIIII", e Kamus sai correndo,colocando sua cara em um balde com água que havia lá fora..

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Todos comiam, mas Kamus parecia ter problemas, pois sua boca estava inchada..

-O que houve com você?Parece um polvo com essa boca inchada!-Ria a velha.

-Bem que um certo alguém podia dizer "Desculpa"-Diz Kamus olhando para Milo.

-Já disse que te chamo de "Desculpa", se mudar seu nome para esse!-Zomba Milo.

-Mudei meu nome!Agora sou "Desculpa"!Me chame logo!-Diz Kamus..

-Sei que seu nome é Kamus..-Milo diz.

-Ora seu..-Kamus irritado.

-Parem vocês dois!Comam antes que esfrie..-Diz a velha..

Depois, ela dá uma pomada para Kamus, que alivia um pouco seus lábios..

xXxXxXxXxXx

No dia seguinte, partem para outra cidade, mais à frente, sinais do outono..Nuvens negras e relâmpagos indicavam taifu(tempestade beeeem forte, chuva e muito vento..)..

_**be Continued..**_

Mais um capítulo!!!!!!

Continuo com os textos com o tempo corrido, espero que entendam..Estou usando a cronologia do filme..

Vimos uma história beeem narcisa e yaoi..rsrs..Ficou tosca eu confesso..rsrs

Milo parece, mas não é coração frio como parece não..Vão ver mais pra frente..

Que fique bem claro agora..Essa história não tem um HAPPY END para o casal..Minha imooto sabe..Sinto muitoooooooo!!!!!Não quero fazer isso..Masssssss..É para o bem da história..E vai ficar bonitinha..Eu chorei..E imagino que Dark.ookami também...Eu assisti esse filme umas 4 x..Axo que minha imooto viu mais, já que ela disse que viu no avião..rsrs..

Espero que estejem gostando..

bjnhos..


	5. Chapter 5

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kamus e Milo desciam o morro..Já haviam atingido a tempestade..De um lado, morro, do outro, um barranco com um lago em baixo..

Um raio atinge o alto da montanha, fazendo vir um desmoronamento..Pedras vinham caindo..Uma delas atinge o carro de Kamus que se desgoverna e cai pelo barranco..Solavancos e pancadas..Kamus bate a cabeça no volante e desmaia..Eles caem no rio..

Milo está consciente..Ele tenta acordar Kamus..Sem resultados, tenta soltá-lo do cinto, a água entra rapidamente no carro..Milo consegue tirar Kamus do carro, mas ele está desmaiado ainda..

As águas estão fortes, com esforço, Milo leva Kamus atá a beirada..

-Kamus?-pergunta Milo.

Ele não responde..Não respira..Milo começa a se desesperar..

-Kamus?Kamus?Por favor acorde..-Lágrimas enchem seus olhos se misturando com a água da chuva..

Milo começa a fazer respiração boca-a-boca..Massagem cardíaca..Mas nada parece reanimar o ruivo..

-Kamus...Kamus..-Grita Milo!

-Não..Não..Acorda!!!!!!!-Milo cai em prantos..

Milo começa a esmurrar o peito de Kamus..

-Acorda!!!!Não me deixe..Kamuuuuuuuuuuuus!-Milo já estava desesperado..

Um soco forte..E Kamus dá um solavanco..Cospe água e começa a tossir..

-Graças á Deus..Kamus..-Milo abraça Kamus forte..E lhe dá um beijo na testa..

-Vai ficar tudo bem..Agora vai..-Milo abraça Kamus mais forte..

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Já estava escuro quando Milo conseguiu levar Kamus até a beira da estrada..A chuva estava mais fraca..Esperavam carona..

Uma luz veio na direção deles..Um caminhão pára quando Milo faz sinal..E levem eles para a cidade..

xXxXxXxXxXx

Já havia se passado alguns meses desde o incidente do carro..Milo e Kamus viviam normalmente..

Milo estava em seu plantão com seu parceiro, mas logo iria se encontrar com Kamus no restaurante de sempre..quando ouvem um recado no rádio de polícia..

"Atenção , viaturas..O maníaco assassino Máscara da Morte atacou a boate Twilight..Todas as viaturas apostas!!!"

-Estamos perto..Vamos lá!-Diz Milo.

-É melhor esperarmos os reforços..É perigoso..-Dizia seu parceiro..

-Deixa disso, é nossa chance!!!!Vamos pegar ele!!!!-Diz Milo virando o carro e partindo para a boate..

Ao chegarem..Várias pessoas assustadas do lado de fora..

-Espere Milo!-Dizia o policial vendo Milo entrar na boate..

Ao entrarem, vêem um corpo sendo arrastado para dentro de uma sala..

Preparam as armas e entram na sala..Vários corpos esfaqueados espalhados e no meio deles..Um rapaz de olhos frios e cabelos escuros..Que rodava uma faca de cozinha em seus dedos..E olhava de mania calma para os policiais..

-Parado!-Diz o parceiro de Milo se aproximando..Sem tirá-lo da mira..

Máscara da Morte empurra uma mesinha que havia ali..Fazendo o policial cair, ele salta por cima e esfaqueia o ombro do policial..Milo mira a arma nele..MdM sorri de lado, empurra Milo que atira para o teto e cai..

MdM sai correndo..Assustando as pessoas que estavam no corredor..

-Está bem?-Pergunta Milo para o parceiro.

-Estou..Foi no ombro..-Diz o policial..

-Vou atrás dele!Peça reforços!-Diz Milo saindo correndo.

-Tome cuidado!-Grita o policial pegando o rádio comunicador..

Milo acente com a cabeça e corre atrás de MdM..

Nessa hora toca o celular..

-Alô Milo?Tudo bem?-Era Kamus, que esperava no restaurante..e segurava um foto.

-Desculpe..Não vou poder ir..Vai ´pra casa! Te encontro lá!-Diz Milo desligando o celular..

-Milo estava com uma voz diferente..Ouvi barulho de trem..-Dizia Kamus..

Ele deixa a foto dentro do livro de Milo e sai correndo..

xXxXxXxXxXx

Milo persegue MdM até uma fábrica abandonada..Ele atira..Mas erra..

Kamus que passava por perto ouve e corre para a fábrica..

Milo entra na fábrica..MdM o ataca de surpresa e da uma facada em seu ombro, depois corre..

Milo se recupera e corre atrás..MdM sai pelos fundos..

Kamus vinha na direção contrária e se esconde numa sombra..

Milo mira a arme, e sem perceber, que havia dois detetives escondidos em outra sombra..

Os policias atiram ao mesmo tempo..O tiro do detetive acerta Kamus..MdM passa correndo ao seu lado e dá um sorriso..Fugindo..

Kamus cai..E Milo o vê..Pensando que era seu tiro que o atingira..

-Vamos embora rápido!Vai suja!-Um dos detetives puxa o outro, um policial alto, de cabelos longos..

Milo corre até Kamus e o pega em seu colo..Ele sangrava..

-Kamus..Agüente firme!!!!-Dizia pegando o seu rádio e pedindo ajuda..

-Alô!!!!Preciso de uma ambulância urgente!!!!Nos fundos da fábrica Yoshioka!!!!-Dizia.

-Kamus..Da outra vez você havia ajudado..Porque dessa vez aconteceu isso?-Dizia Milo, lembrando de quando Kamus havia ajudado a prender os assaltantes e ficado preso na brecha do muro..

-Ambulância urgente!!!!!!-Gritava Milo ao rádio..

-Kamus, agüenta mais um pouco!!!!!-Dizia abraçando Kamus..

-Rápido!!!!!Ambulânciaaaaaaaaaaaaa...-Milo entrava em desespero..

Ouve-se finalmente os sons das ambulância..

xXxXxXxXxXx

Os sinais cardíacos de Kamus caem..

Os médicos fazem de tudo..Mas já não há o que fazer..O médico cobre o rosto de Kamus com um lençol branco..

Milo e outros policiais estavam esperando no corredor..

Milo estava com um curativo no braço e a roupa manchada com o sangue de Kamus..

Quando o médico sai..Todos se levantam..Ele faz sinal negativo com a cabeça..Os olhos de Milo se enchem de água..Ele caminha pelo corredor..Mais à frente..Ele saca a arma e aponta para sua própria cabeça..Mas os outros policiais caem sobre ele impedindo ele de se matar..

-Eu matei ele!Fui eu!!!!-Berrava Milo..

xXxXxXxXxXx

Milo descobre o rosto de Kamus..

-Tão lindo..Tão frio..-Uma lágrima de Milo escorre de seus olhos azuis..

Ele beija os lábios de Kamus..Entrelaça seus dedos mindinhos e se deita ao seu lado, fechando os olhos..Da outra mão cai um frasco de comprimidos vazio..

Os médicos o encontram e o salva a tempo, fazendo ele vomitar...

Milo acorda em um quarto, assustado, olha em sua volta, olha o rosto do policial que estava esperando ele acordar..Abaixa o rosto e deixa uma lágrima molhar os lençóis..

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

Cena tristeeeeeee..T-T

Sinto muito ter escrito isso..Kamus tinha que partir..

Sei que muitos quiseram me matar, quando matei a Nicky de Anjos da Noite..Mas Kamus tinha que morrer..

Chorei muitoooooooo quando o coreano do filme morreu..

parecia que ia morrer na hora do acidente de carro, mas sobrevivi..Mas logo morre...

De um modo triste..Vimos o quanto Milo amava Kamus..Não demonstrou nos outros capítulos..Mas todos sabem que ele ama de verdade aquele ruivinho..

No próximo capítulo..Milo sofrendo..Talvez pareça um song fict..Mas eu vou pegar partes da música Tears e colocar nas cenas que irei escrever..É como se fosse cantada naquela hora..

Então até a próxima..

bjnhos..


	6. Chapter 6

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Milo estava em seu apartamento..Tocava as coisas que Kamus havia deixado..Uma camisa..Livros..

Ele vai até o piano..E abre a tampa.Todas as teclas estavam pintadas de branco..E sobre elas um bilhete..

"Você disse que nunca tocava as teclas pretas..Resolve pintá-las de branco, assim poderá tocar todas..Toque-as para mim..Te Amo..Ass:Kamus.."

Milo leva a mão em sua boca e lágrimas escorrem..Milo não havia fotos de Kamus, mas seu rosto estava esculpido em sua mente..

doko ni yukebaii anata to hanarete  
ima wa sugisatta toki ni toi kakete  
nagasugita yoru ni tabi dachi wo yume mita  
ikoku no sora mitsumete kodoko wo dakishimete

Para onde devo ir após me separar de você  
Agora pergunto sobre o que se passou  
Em uma longa noite sonhei que partia para uma viajem  
Olhei para o céu, do estrangeiro, e abracei a minha solidão

Milo andava sem rumo pela cidade..Não sabia aonde ir..Olhava para o céu..Estrelas..Mas se sentia sozinho..

nagareru namida wo toki no kaze ni kasanete  
owaranai anata no toiki wo kanjite

As lágrimas que o vento leva se acumulam  
Não paro de sentir sua respiração

Milo sentiu uma lágrima escorrer em seu rosto..Queria estar com Kamus..Senti-lo..

Pegou o celular e ligou para o de Kamus..O telefone toca, mas ninguém atende..Cai na secretária..

"Aqui é Kamus..No memento não estou..Deixe seu recado depois do Bip"

-Kamus?Aonde você foi?Queria te ver..-Dizia Milo..

loneliness, your silent whisper  
fills a river of tears through the night  
memory, you never let me cry  
and you, you never said goodbye

Sua solidão silenciosa sussurra  
Enchendo um rio de lágrimas  
Durante a noite  
Lembrei, que você nunca me deixou chorar  
E você, você nunca disse adeus

-Kamus..Sinto sua falta..Seu silêncio me incomoda..Atende..-Lágrimas escorriam no rosto de Milo..

-Você sempre me fez sorrir..Nunca chorei ao seu lado..Mas você partiu..E nem me disse ao menos "Adeus.."..Pra onde você foi?Volta..-Chorava Milo..

-Está bem..se você não pode vir..Eu vou até você..-Milo desliga o telefone e caminha pelas ruas de Shinjuku..

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

No alto de um prédio em Shinjuku..

Um rapaz de longos e cacheados cabelos loiros estava à beirada..Se aproxima mais..Um lágrima escorre em seus olhos..Iria pular..

-Ei tio!-Uma voz atrás dele lhe assusta..

Milo olha para trás e vê um garoto de cabelos na altura dos ombros e um olhar doce..

-Que é?-Pergunta Milo.

-Oi tio..Eu e meu irmão estamos fugindo de casa..Pode nos dar dinheiro?-Pergunta o garoto.

-Não sou seu tio..Me deixe em paz!-Diz Milo.

O garoto vai até um outro de cabelos mais curtos e uma cicatriz na testa.

-Ikki..Ele não gostou que chamamos ele de tio..-Disse o garoto.

-Anda logo Shun!Peça só dinheiro..-Dizia o outro.

-Ei! Em vez de ficarem fofocando..Venham aqui!-Diz Milo irritado..

-Olha aqui tio! Vai se matar?Se for..Não irá usar dinheiro no outro mundo..Então dê logo! Pode ser cartão de crédito..-Diz o mais velho.

-Olha aqui seus..-Milo sai correndo atrás deles..

Descem as escadas e correm para a rua..Milo joga o sapato pra tentar acerta neles..Mas Ikki pega e joga para Shun, que joga de volta para Ikki..

Até que Milo agarra os dois pelos pescoços..

-Parado aí vocês dois!!!!!-diz Milo.

-Calma tio!!!!A gente só queria um dinheirinho..Não comemos nada à 3 dias..-Dizia o ais velho..A barriga do mais novo ronca.

-Não comem à 3 dias..O que querem comer?-Pergunta Milo..

-PIZZA!!!!!!-Dizem em coro..

xXxXxXxXxXx

Milo os leva para um rodízio de pizzas..Comiam um monte de pizzas!!!Claro que Milo comia mais..

-Pra quem ia se matar..Até que você tá comendo..-Comenta Ikki.

-Estava com fome também..-Diz Milo..

-Mas se pular de barriga , quando cair vai explodir..-Diz Shun, o mais novo..

-¬¬-Milo.

-Mas e se cair de cabaça..Vai voar cérebro pra todo lado!-Comenta Ikki.

-É cabeça!E vai buscar suco pra mim!-Diz Milo, estendendo um copo.

-Vai lá!-Ikki entrega para Shun..

-Eu mandei você ir!!!!-Diz Milo, entregando o copo novamente.

-E traz pra ele também!-Milo entrega o copo de Shun.

Eles comem e saem do rodízio..

-Olha, aqui tem um pouco, mas é para vocês voltarem para casa!-Diz Milo entregando dinheiro.

-Mas é por que a gente salvou sua vida!-Diz Ikki.

Milo faz menção de tomar o dinheiro.

-Tá bom, vamos para casa!-Diz Shun, pegando o dinheiro..

Se despedem e cada um segue seu rumo..

-Vão direto pra casa!-Grita Milo.

-E você, não tente se matar denovo!!!!-Grita Ikki..

-Crianças..-Diz Milo..Se lembrando do que pretendia fazer..

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Milo agora estava em um prédio mais alto..Mais embaixo, havia um show de um grupo famoso, ele olha novamente para o céu..

sometimes our tears blinded the love  
we lost our dreams along the way  
but i never thought you'd trade your soul to the fates  
never thought you'd leave me alone

Algumas vezes nossas lágrimas cegaram o amor  
Nós perdemos nossos sonhos pelo caminho  
Mas nunca imaginei que você tivesse entregado sua alma ao destino  
Nunca imaginei que você teria me deixado só

-Kamus..Porque..Me ..Deixou..-Milo deixa lágrimas correrem em seu rosto..

Vai mais para a beirada e se joga..Cai rapidamente..Seus longos e cacheados cabelos, balançam..Bexigas e balões são soltas no show..

Milo ia ao encontro do chão..Quando um balão de ar bem grande impede a queda..

-Mas..-Diz Milo assustado com o impacto..

O balão lisa Milo para um lado e esse cai em um apartamento com telhado de vidro..Rompe o vidro e cai na cama de alguém..

Um senhor barbudo, de óculos escuros, que assistia tv..olha para Milo assustado..Depois para o telhado quebrado..

-Oh!Me desculpe..Já estou de saída..-Diz Milo, correndo para fora..

xXxXxXxXxXx

Milo caminhava sem entender o que havia acontecido..Quando repara em um aviãozinho de papel que sobrevoava ele..E cai aos seus pés..

Milo observa o avião e o pega, ao desdobrar..

-Kamus..-Milo reconhece a página e corre para seu apartamento..

Sobe as escadas correndo..Ao entrar..Vê a janela aberta..Um vento soprava..

Milo não deixa de sentir seus olhos marejarem denovo..

-Kamus..-Sussurra..

Fecha a janela e olha para o calendário..

-Dia 31 vai ser o 40° dia..-Diz, marcando o dia com uma caneta..

Milo se senta, pega as revistas e começa a recortá-las..Fazendo cata-ventos..

-Kamus..Eu sei que pode me ouvir..Esteje aqui no dia 31!!!!Estarei esperando..É a última chance de te ver!!!!-Diz Milo..

-Vou me esforçar para viver..É isso que quer não é?Vou me tornar um agente!-Diz Milo, continuando a dobrar os papéis..

xXxXxXxXxXx

-Ah!Você é o novo agente?-Pergunta um senhor para Milo.

-Sim, sou Milo- Diz ele.

-Bom, vamos procurar Saga, seu parceiro..

O senhor era o chefe dos agentes..Ele conduz Milo para as salas..

-Alguém viu Saga?-Pergunta o chefe.

-Aqui!-Diz um rapaz baixinho e de óculos.

-O outro! Não você!-Diz o senhor..

-Eu vi ele indo para a maquina de café..-Diz uma agente.

-Bem, vamos!-Diz o senhor para Milo.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Um rapaz de cerca de 27 anos, cabelos longos, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo..Pegava o copinho de café..

-Saga!Aqui está você!Esta é Milo, seu novo parceiro!-Diz o senhor, apresentando Milo.

Saga se vira e arregala os olhos..Deixando seu cigarro cair dentro do café..

"Mas esse é aquele rapaz da fábrica.."-Pensa Saga, se lembrando do dia em que o tiro de seu ex- companheiro matou Kamus..

-Prazer!-Sorri Milo.

-Ah!Prazer..-Diz Saga..Vai tomar seu café e acaba tomando o cigarro..Faz uma cara feia e tira alguns fiapos de sua boca..

xXxXxXxXxXx

Uma rua é parada, um assaltante foge em uma Skyline vermelha..

Um muro de carros de polícia está à postos..É a única passagem para o carro..

Uma BMW preta para..E dele descem Saga e Milo..

Milo estava com terno..Já que em seu novo trabalho de agente..Haviam dispensado o uso do antigo uniforme azul..

Saga pega um cigarro e pára ao lado de outro policial..

O fugitivo, aponta a esquina, sendo seguido por 4 carros de polícia..

Milo vai para a frente e mira a arma no carro..O suspeito não faz menção de parar..Então Milo atira..Atingindo um dos pneus..O carro perde o controle e capota ao lado do cerco policial..A gasolina escorre do tanque..Milo vai tirar o suspeito do carro, sob os olhares assustados dos outros policiais..Saga estava com a boca aberta e deixa seu cigarro cair no caminho de gasolina..O fogo corre para o tanque do carro..

Milo tira o suspeito e o arranca para longe do carro..O carro explode!Voando em cima de um carro policial..

xXxXxXxXxXx

Era de noite, em um local abandonado, um fugitivo estava com uma garota com refém..

Dizia para ninguém se aproximar..Milo gatilha a arma e caminha em sua direção..Sem atirar..O fugitivo assustado, começa a atirar em Milo, mas erra as bala,,Uma dela atinge os cabelos longos de Milo, fazendo uma mecha dourada voar..As balas de sua arma acaba, bem quando Milo está em sua frente com uma arma em sua testa..

xXxXxXxXxXx

Já havia se passado quase um mês..Faltava 1 semana para o dia 31..

-Todos dizem que você parece o robocop!-Ria Saga, quando o celular toca..

Milo apenas olhava para fora do carro..

-Alô?É Saga..Sim..oque?Peraí..-Saga pára o carro e sai..

-Máscara da Morte?Onde?No Yamane square?To indo..-Diz Saga.

Milo havia saído do carro e ouvido..

-Fique aqui Milo..Tenho uma coisa para resolver..-Diz Saga entrando no carro e saindo em disparada!!!!

-Máscara da Morte?-Dizia Milo baixinho..Foi quando a imagem do sorriso del quando Kamus foi atingido, veio em sua cabeça..

Milo pula para a avenida e aponta a arma para um conversível vermelho que ia passando.-

O rapaz assustado, levanta as mãos..

-Caso de polícia!Me leve até a Yamane square!-Pede Milo.

O rapaz obedece e o guia até lá..Achando graça de ser útil para um agente..

Milo agradece entra no estacionamento do prédio..

xXxXxXxXxXx

Saga estava escondido atrás de umas caixas..Observava MdM conversando com outro rapaz..Sem querer Saga tropeça em algo, que cai fazendo barulho..

O outro rapaz foge, e MdM sorri de lado..E atira em Saga, lhe atingindo a mão com a arma..Saga cai e MdM está apontando uma arma em seu rosto..

Ia atirar, quando Milo dá um tiro..

MdM corre, e Milo vai ver Saga.

-Está bem?-Pergunta Milo.

-Estou..Tome cuidado!-pede Saga, vendo seu parceiro correr e pegar o rádio policial para pedir ajuda..

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

Drama Drama Drama!My life is a Drama!!!!!HuaHuaHuaHuaHua...

Gostaram desse capítulo..Já passou a vontade de me matar?Essa ficou tipo uma pequena song-fict..Espero que tenha ficado bom..Um pouco de Drama, um pouco de Comédia..A parte em que Ikki e Shun aparece..No filme era mais engraçado, pq os meninos chamaram a moça de "Senhora" e ele ficou pé da vida , dizendo que ainda era nova!!!!!!

Aceito sugestões e críticas..Mas já estou no final de mais uma fict..

Dark.ookami me disse que eu sempre uso MdM como um cara frio..Mas ele é um cara frio..E ficou perfeito para o papel do assassino..HuaHuaHuaHua..Além de que acho ele o papel perfeito para o Afrodite..Peixes e Câncer..Perfect!!!!!O casal mais romântico do zodíaco!!!!Se bem que meu irmão é de peixes e minha irmã de câncer..E quebram o maior pau..."¬¬..

Achei que Milo era perfeito mesmo para as cenas exageradas de Amor..

E explicando o fato desses 40 dias..Well, os japoneses e orientais, pelo menos os coreanos sim, acreditam, que depois da morte, as almas permanecem na terra por 40 dias..e nesse 40° dia, eles aparecem para se despedir..Achei que ficou lindo no filme..

bjnhos pra todos e agradeço todos os reviews!!!


	7. final

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Milo persegue MdM pelo estacionamento, como estava cheio de carros, ficava difícil..E como era horário de pico..Mais carros..Milo fazia sinal com a mão para os carros que iam entrando recuarem..

MdM atira em Milo, mas ele se esconde em um pilar..Milo atira e atinge seu braço..MdM cai..Quando Milo se aproxima, leva um chute, caindo e MdM corre novamente..

MdM ia alcançar a saída..Mas viaturas vinham entrando..E Milo atrás dele..Então ele vê o elevador abrir e uma mulher sair com um carrinho de bebê..

Ouve-se um tiro..Gritos e o carrinho de bebê com uma criança dentro vai para o meio da pista, os carros de polícia iam bater nele, se Milo não tivesse corrido e puxado o carrinho.Mas ao se virar para o lado do elevador..Recebe um tiro de MdM, que esperava na porta do elevador..

Milo cai e vê o teto rodopiar e os sons das sirenes longe..

MdM dá um sorriso e vira-se para o elevador, mas recebe um tiro na testa..Saga estava dentro dele..

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A ambulância corre desesperadamente..

-Fale com ele! Não o deixe desmaiar..-Pedia um para-médico..

-Milo..Não morra, robocop não morre..Não morra..-Pedia Saga em choro..

Chegam no hospital..

No corredor, os médicos correm com a maca..

-Milo! Milo! Agüenta firme..Tenho que te contar uma coisa..Por favor não morra!-Dizia Saga.

-Cale-se!-Disse o médico.

-Me falaram pra falar com ele e agora é pra eu me calar?-Saga indignado vendo os médicos entrarem na sala de cirurgia..

Milo perdeu muito sangue..Seus pontos cardíacos caem..Os médicos correm...

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Milo acorda em um quarto branco..Lá fora, era outono..As folhas caiam das árvores..

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Milo está no quartel, com seu uniforme azul, olhava pela janela..

-Pode ir embora Milo..-Diz o chefe de polícia..

Milo assente com a cabeça e sai..

Dirigia seu carro pela avenida, o sinal fecha e várias pessoas atravessam a rua..Mas um rapaz lhe chama a atenção no meio da multidão..Um rapaz ruivo..

-Kamus..-Diz Milo saindo do carro e correndo atrás dele.

-Kamus!-Grita Milo.

Kamus olha para ele e começa a correr..Mas logo se cansa e se apoia num poste.

-Kamus..Você nunca teve fôlego para correr..-Ri Milo, apoiando em seu ombro.

-Me solta..-Kamus retira a mão de Milo..

-Mas Kamus..Você está vivo! Porque não me disse?-perguntava Milo.

-Vai embora!Sou um estranho para você!Não deveria estar aqui!-Dizia Kamus..

-Mas Kamus..-Os olhos de Milo se enchem de água..

Um ônibus pára no ponto e Kamus sobe correndo..Milo tenta subir, mas a porta se fecha..

-Kamus..Kamus..-Grita Milo correndo atrás do ônibus..Mas ele vira a esquina..Sumindo da visão de Milo..

"Vai embora..Não deveria estar aqui!", essas palavras estavam na cabeça de Milo..

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

O coração de Milo volta a bater..

-Doutor! Ele voltou!-Diz uma das enfermeiras..

xXxXxXxXxXx

Milo acorda depois de alguns dias..Olha para a enfermeira que lhe sorri e sai do quarto..Mas antes de ela sair Milo diz..

-Que dia é hoje?

-Dia 31..-Diz ela, saindo..

-31!!!!!!!Kamus..-Milo troca rapidamente de roupa e sai escondido do hospital..

xXxXxXxXxXx

Milo corria com uma mão apoiada no local em que o tiro o atingiu..Ele vê o aviãozinho de papel entrar em seu apartamento..

Milo sobe as escadas e abre a porta correndo..

O aviãozinho bate no vidro da janela..Milo abre todas as janelas..

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Nota:**_Quem tiver a música "Tears" do X-Japan..escute agora.._

Um vento começa a soprar..o vento se torna forte..Os livros que estavam na mesinha de Milo e no chão começam a folhear com o vento, e em cada página deles, havia um desenho, que se movia com o vento..Desenhos que Kamus havia feito..Em cada página, com cuidado e dedicação , elas contavam a história deles..

Milo havia colocado os cata-ventos espalhados pelo quarto, agora eles rodavam..

-Kamus?É você não é?-Milo diz rodando e olhando para todos os lados..

-Kamus?-Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas..

O vento balança os cabelos de Milo, que se misturam com as lágrimas..Ele rodava seu rosto procurando Kamus em cada canto..

-Kamus..Kamus..Cadê você?-Sua voz sai fraca, por causa do choro..

De repente, o vento pára..E de trás de uma das cortinas, uma silhueta..

Um rapaz ruivo, com roupas brancas, Caminha até Milo, sorrindo..

-Kamus..-Mais lágrimas saiam dos olhos azuis de Milo..

Kamus se aproxima e limpa as lágrimas com o dedo..Milo fecha os olhos com aquele toque..

-Kamus...-Milo dizia..

-Milo..-Kamus lhe sorria.

-Seja forte..-Dizia Kamus..

Ao dizer isso, uma luz aparece no quarto..

-Kamus?-Milo se assusta..

Kamus se aproxima e lhe dá um beijo, o último..Antes de caminhar para a luz..

Milo corre em sua direção e tenta abraçá-lo, mas ele passa reto e cai no chão de joelhos..Mais lágrimas..

-Me leve junto..Eu te amo..Não posso viver sem você..-Milo não se agüentava..

-Não pode..Não chegou sua hora..-Diz Kamus serenamente..

-Mas..Eu não vou conseguir ficar longe de você..-Milo chorava..

-Consegue sim..É forte..Quando o vento soprar, estarei com você..-Diz Kamus, caminhando para a luz..

-DESCULPA!-Grita Milo.

Kamus vira para ele e o olha curioso.

-Desculpa..-Diz Milo.

-Meu nome é Kamus..Não me chame assim..-Diz Kamus com um sorriso..Se vira e some na luz..

A luz se apaga..Milo estava em prantos..

"Quando ouvir minha voz novamente..Será o momento em que você encontrará uma pessoa com a alma como a minha..", dizia a voz de Kamus na cabeça de Milo..

Milo limpa suas lágrimas e sorri..

xXxXxXxXxXx

-Me chamaram?-Pergunta Milo na portaria do prédio de polícia..

-Sim..Encontraram esse livro num restaurante, tem seu nome nele..-Diz a moça..

-Obrigado..-Milo pega o livro e observa..

Havia um desenho seu, vestido de policial, piscando um dos olhos, uma mão na cintura e outra fazendo sinal de continência..E a frase.."Eu pertenço ao Milo, o melhor policial!"..Milo sorri..E no meio do livro..Uma foto..Nela, Kamus, com os dois braço engessados, no meio de um grupo de pessoas num parque, ele estava segurando hashi e um pote com ervilhas..Milo ri, mas algo lhe chama a atenção..No fundo da foto, um rapaz loiro, com uniforme branco no meio de dois rapazes, posando para outra foto..

-Leon..Sussurra Milo..

"Milo..É hoje..Encontrará uma pessoa com a alma como a minha..", Milo ouve a voz de Kamus..

-Quem trouxe o livro?-Pergunta Milo para a moça.

-É um rapaz loiro..Ele foi para a estação de trem..-A moça mal acaba de falar..Milo sai correndo.

Milo corre em meio à multidão..Corre as escadas da estação de trem..Passa pela catraca e pára em frente a plataforma..Observa ao longo dela, atrás de pistas desse rapaz..Não percebe que o trem ia vindo..Seus pés seriam pegos, se alguém não o puxasse..

Milo olha assustado..Um rapaz de olhos turqueza, que lembravam o de Kamus, longos cabelos loiros e lisos..

O trem sai e ficam apenas ambos na plataforma..

-O-obrigado..-Diz Milo..

O rapaz loiro apenas sorri..

-Me chamo..

-Milo..-Diz o rapaz loiro, interrompendo Milo..

-É o dono do livro..-Completa o loiro.

-E qual o seu nome?-Pergunta Milo.

-Shaka..-Diz o loiro sorrindo..

Um vento sopra no rosto de ambos..Olhos nos olhos..

_**The End...**_

Choraram?

Fico meio sem sentido esse final, mas era essa a intenção!!!!!!

Confesso que a parte do encontro final de Kamus e Milo é o tcham do filme..Misturei algumas cenas do Final Fantasy X, quando Yuna tenta abraçar Tidus, mas passa reto por ele, caindo no chão..Achei muito triste..T-T..

Novamente..Pensei em quem seria o par fianl do Milo..Conversei com meus botões, e com minha imooto.. E achei que Shaka seria perfeito!!!!Sério e perfeito como o Kamyu...

Thanks à todos que acompanharam essa fict..

Será que estou aprovada no Yaoi?

Muiiiiiiiiito Obrigada à todos os reviews!!!!!E principalmente à minha querida Dark.ookami, por ler e aprovar antes de eu postar elas..

Espero que continuem lendo minhas ficts..

bjnhos..


End file.
